<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Competition by clare328</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676553">The Competition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare328/pseuds/clare328'>clare328</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry/Louis Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt: Thighs, my sense of humour is utterly ridiculous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:33:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clare328/pseuds/clare328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Louis doesn’t know how it got to this, exactly, but he’s hiding in a side room panting quietly as he does endless sets of squats, listening carefully in case Harry walks by.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry/Louis Drabbles [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Repost of an old tumblr drabble. Prompt was "Thighs"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Louis doesn’t know how it got to this, exactly, but he’s hiding in a side room panting quietly as he does endless sets of squats; listening carefully in case Harry walks by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry can’t know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, Harry does know, because he does the same, but they both pretend they don’t KNOW they know the other knows. And that means Harry can’t see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had started as a joke, a “what, these thighs? Of course they’re naturally toned!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry had expressed such admiration and jealousy that Louis had felt compelled to maintain the illusion, and it had spiralled from there. Harry, too, had miraculously started to develop magnificent tone in his thighs, apparently a side effect of kale smoothies and switching from beer to vodka soda. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Louis knew better, of course, but if he said as much, he’d still be doing bicycles on the floor of the ensuite while Harry got to maintain his dignity in the gym. It also has the side effect of perpetuating the hilarious myth that Harry is a health freak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thus, he’s here at the stadium, in a room so small as to be a cupboard, lights off, squatting. It will be worth it though, when he can squat on stage later, showing off the immense control in his thighs that this ridiculous routine has got him; watching Harry desperately try to keep himself in check from the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it will be worth it later, as said thighs help him ride Harry up against the wall of their hotel suite— using his hands to pin Harry’s up against his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So despite the absurdity of the situation, Louis keeps squatting in the dark.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me over on <a href="https://bearmustard.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>